Quiero estar cerca de ti
by V4lkyr14
Summary: Matt nos cuenta como fue cuando Mello se fue del Orfanato y que paso cuando se encontraron.
1. La uhida de Mello

**hola a todos!!! Este es mi primer fic de Death Note, y como me encanta esta pareja, ****decidí hacerles un fic muy especial! Espero que les guste y dejen muchos Coments!!!**

**IMPORTANTE:**Death Note no me pertenece… ósea tengo una que me compre porque era idéntica a la original… e intente usarla y no funciono… y si Death Note fuera mía ya habría matado a barios y Mello se habría casado con migo y Matt seria el padrino!!! Y L es maestro de ceremonias!!!Jejejeje

**Narrador:** Matt

**Advertencia:** categoría M… de Mello!!! Yaoi y Lemon en el 3° cap!

**Resumen:** Matt nos cuenta lo que sucedió después de la huida de Mello y cuando se encontraron.

**--------****----------------------------**

**Quiero estar cerca de ****ti **

termine de fumar mi ultimo cigarro en el baño de hombres y me dirigí a mi cuarto, el cual lo compartía con Mello, esperaba entrar y verlo echado en su cama con su usual barra de chocolate en la mano, leyendo una de sus clásicas revistas de "entretenimiento" nocturno, pero no encontré a nadie, al principio pensé que estaría en otro lado, pero cuando abrí el armario para ponerme el pijama, solo encontré mi ropa, nada mas, empecé a buscar desesperadamente por toda la habitación y no encontré ninguna de sus pertenencias. De repente alguien toco la puerta y la abrí al momento pensando que era Mello.

-L esta muerto, Mello se ha ido-dijo el enano pendejo de Near y se fue.

Le cerré la puerta con odio y lo único que pude hacer fue tirarme en la cama y echarme a llorar, en silencio, claro esta.

Cuando ya estuve calmado me dieron ganas de fumarme un cigarro, al la mierda si alguien se entera, ya tengo 17 años, y en ese momento me dio un impulso se reírme.

-ja! Yo, un chico de 17 años llorando como niñita por un idiota que no vale nada… quien lo diría…- y aspire mi cigarro lo mas hondo que pude, tanto que hasta me atore, y conste que eso no me para muy a menudo.

Al año siguiente, a pesar de que todo el mundo me preguntaba si sabia donde estaba Mello o si lo extrañaba, yo les respondía indiferente que no sabia y que ya lo había olvidado; pero la verdad es que no me podía quitar de la cabeza a Mello, yo ya sabia que el me veía como un amigo, y yo igual a el, mi único amigo, ya que es muy difícil hacer amistades con alguien en este orfanato, todos compitiendo contra todos… que mierda, yo solo me quería ir y hacer con mi vida lo que quiera, total, era el tercer Heredero, y Near sabia que Near iba a tomar el puesto de L, siempre perfecto el pendejo de mierda, siempre perfecto… y si, si entiendo porque Mello lo odia tanto, como no odiarlo, es un enano alvino de metra 40 creo… poca cosa…

En ese momento solté un suspiro, durante todo el maldito tiempo he estado pensando en Mello… _que Mello come chocolate… que Mello lee porno… que Mello se fue… que Mello era el segundo heredero… que Mello tenia corte de niña… que Mello estaba mas flaco que un perro… que Mello tiene los ojos del Pato Lucas…etc.…etc.…etc…_

-Jajajajaja! Los ojos del Pato Lucas… Jajajaja! Si me escucha me mata…-y recordé como extrañaba sus golpes… Jajajaja… me hacían sentir que era importante para el … si no, que clase de persona gastaría tanta energía si no le importara…

y así llego el día en que me tenia que ir de Wammy, el día que cumplí 18 años, la única persona que se despidió de mi fue Near.

-adiós Matt… cuídate- y regreso al interior del orfanato.

Ese maldito enano estaba feliz ya que no tendría mas competencia; pero ese día recordé que antes de que nos importe la cuestión de L (no malpiencen que me estreso!!!) nos llevábamos bien –suspiro- recuerdo cuando en los días de tormentas, antes que durmiera junto a Mello, cada uno de nosotros tenia su cuarto propio, ya que habían menos niños, veía a Mello en la puerta de mi cuarto, con Near atrás de el agarrado de su polo de pijama, saltando cada ves que caía un rayo; yo les hacia un espacio en mi cama y dormíamos juntos hasta que amanecía, en ese momento éramos indiferentes y cada uno se iba a su cuarto y no hablábamos con Near en todo el día. Hasta que Mello conoció a L en persona, y nos Roger nos contó sobre la sucesión y todo eso, a mi me pareció muy complicado pero aceptaría el deber si me llegaran a otorgarlo, pero Near y Mello lo tomaron enserio; esa misma noche hubo tormenta, y como siempre, esperaba que aparecieran Mello y Near, y efectivamente lo hicieron, pero en medio de la noche, Near se fue a su cuarto y no nos volvió a hablar nunca mas, ya no éramos amigos, de un momento a otro, éramos enemigos; Mello me dijo que era porque Near quería ser el sucesor y era muy competitivo, me dijo que era mejor ya no juntarnos con el y todos estaríamos mejor, tubo razón, pero aun me duele que, sin avisar, ya no me hablara. Paso el tiempo y nos hacia de todo, desde fastidiarnos, hasta culparnos por cosas que no habíamos hecho, y desde ese entonces lo vi. como lo veo ahora, un "enano alvino con intenciones ocultas".

**-----------------------------------**

**Holap!!! Primero quiero pedirle disculpas a los fans de Near… quiero que entiendan que es desde el punto de vista de Matt, y en los otros 2 capítulos siguientes ya no insultaremos mas a Near!!!**

**xD (si!!! A mi también me gusta… no saben como me duele insultarlo!!!)**

**Bye**

**Cuídense**** y aprieten ese pequeño botón que dice "GO"!**


	2. por fin te encontre o me encontraste?

**IMPORTANTE: **Death Note no me pertenece… ya dije que tenia una no??? Bueno…

**Narrador:** Matt

**Advertencia:** categoría M… de Mello!!! Yaoi y Lemon en el 3° cap!

**Resumen:** Matt nos cuenta lo que sucedió después de la huida de Mello y cuando se encontraron.

**------------------------------------**

**Por fin te encontré…**

Sonó mi móvil y la verdad es que no me apresura a contestarlo ya que no esperaba la llamada de nadie.

-alÓ- dije al contestar

-hola idiota… tanto te demoras en contestar- me respondió la voz, la cual hasta ahora no reconocía

-quien mierda eres?-respondí con furia, nadie me llama idiota!

-adivina…-

-no estoy para juegos… responde!-

-si quieres saber… asoma tu cabeza por la ventana…

-…- sin ganas me acerque a la ventana y vi 7 pisos abajo una cabellera rubia en una moto negra "será… no… no puede ser…", pensé.

-ya viste…?-

-si…-

-sabes quien soy?-

-sube- y cortaron el teléfono. Vi como el hombre de la moto caminaba hacia la puerta del edificio y pasaba. Saque mi revolver por si el caso y me acerque a la puerta. A los pocos segundos, llamaron al timbre, abrí la puerta despacio y apunte a lo que estuviera atrás.

-tranquilo Matty…- dijo el hombre de la puerta, este tenia puesta una casaca con capucha de una especie de piel de animal, un zorro tal vez...

el hombre era muy delgado y tenia puesto unos pantalones de cuero negro con un amarre en vez de la cremallera y el botón, como en una zapatilla, tenia puesta la casaca negra como ya les dije, la cual, con la capucha le tapaba casi todo el rostro, con ayuda de sus cabellos rubios. La casaca la llevaba abierta dejando ver un polo negro, y, lo que mas me llamo la atención fue la cruz que tenia colgada del cuello, esa cruz de cuentas rojas y blancas, la cruz que yo le regale a Mello!

No era necesidad de preguntas… ya lo sabia…ya sabia quien era.

-Mello…- dije casi en susurros.

-BINGO Matty! No pensaba que tardarías tanto en descu…- dijo Mello, pero lo corte tarándole un puñetazo en la cara.

-QUE MIERDA TE PASA MATT!!!???

-QUE QUE MIERDA ME PASA?! TE VOY A DECIR QUE MIERDA ME PASA! COMO SE TE OCURRE LLEGAR ASÍ, DE LA NADA A MI DEPARTAMENTO…-intente calmarme un poco y me apoye en la pared para no caerme… de verdad me choco mucho el hecho de volver a verlo después de 2-Mello… hace tanto que no te veo…- dije intentando de contener las lagrimas.

Lo mire y el intentaba colocar la capucha en su lugar.

-que pasa…?- dije intrigado

-es que… pero favor… no me veas…- dijo tapándose

-por que?-

-es que… en serio Matty… no me veas-

-te paso algo Mello? Por favor…. Déjame ver…- le dije suplicando, empezaba a asustarme, quería sabes que le había pasado… no podía quedarme con esa angustia.

-ya…-y se quito la capucha despacio, dejando ver una gran cicatriz que cubría la mitad izquierda de su rostro.

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue abrazarlo, aunque esto me cueste un golpe, lo cual, felizmente no paso, el simplemente me abrazo fuerte y se echo a llorar, como cuando me contaba que Near le había ganado en algo, siempre lloraba y yo lo consolaba, me encantaba hacerlo, era como ver el alma de Mello.

-ya tranquilo…- le decía mientras acariciaba su espalda- ya… siempre vas a ser bello para mi… siempre vas a ser hermoso… perfecto… el numero uno…- y cuando decía esto me abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que levanto su rostro y me miro a los ojos, yo me perdía en esos hermosos ojos azules que toda la vida me han encantado mirar, el se acerco poco a poco y me beso, un beso tímido, como la primera vez que nos besamos, en el orfanato, como un juego; pero esta vez pude sentir que esto no era un juego. El se separo y me miro a los ojos como preguntándome _"estas de acuerdo?"_ y a mi solo me quedo besarlo mas apasionadamente, como siempre lo quise hacer, primero fue un beso calmado, pero después se puso mas fuerte, y sentí su lengua recorrer toda mi boca y yo hice lo mismo, mientras que el me acariciaba la espalda y yo lo abrazaba del cuello.

-hoy me puedo quedar a dormir acá?- me pregunto con la voz mas inocente que tenia.

-claro Mello…- y lo seguí besando, hasta que alguien toco el timbre, le mordí el labio inferior y nos separamos.

-voy a ver quien es…- le dije y nos paramos del suelo, jejeje, si… terminamos en el suelo…

-ok…- y se empezó a acomodar la ropa.

Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, sin antes fijarme que Mello, y yo, estábamos presentables.

- si?- le dije al empleado

-disculpe señor, no sabia que tenia visita.-dijo refiriéndose a Mello, el cual estaba sentado en el sofá negro de mi sala.- solo quería preguntarle que quiere para la cena.-

-mmm… Mello… algo en especial?-

-por mi lo que sea…-dijo indiferente

-de acuerdo… quiero pollo con hiervas por favor, para los dos.- le dije al empleado y el hizo una reverencia- ha si! Y tráeme 2 barras de chocolate M&M por favor (N/A: no se si habrán barras M&M y no le estoy haciendo propaganda!!!!!!)- le dije

-de acuerdo… con permiso señores- hizo la reverencia de nuevo y se retiro, cerré la puerta y me senté al lado de Mello.

-jijijijiji…-se rió por lo bajo- M&M…jijijiji…

-por dios Mello… siempre le ves a todo el doble sentido!

- y no me digas que no te gusta…-y me empezó a besar, lo eche en el sofá y empecé a sacarle la casaca y el polo, cuando lo hice me empecé a sacar el chaleco marrón y la polera a rayas, con ayuda de Mello claro. Cuando los dos estuvimos desnudos del torso para arriba supe que debía seguir con esto o me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida.

-ven- le dije con una voz mas grave de lo normal. El, sorprendentemente me siguió.

Fuimos hasta mi habitación, al llegar lo tire a la cama y me disponía a quitarle el pantalón.

-tu empleado no llegara en cualquier momento?-me dijo con la voz en una mezcla de excitación y preocupación.

-no te preocupes Mello.. se tarda 1 a 2 horas en preparar todo, ahora estamos solos…- y baje por su abdomen hasta llegar a dicho amarre del pantalón que me tenia loco y me dispuse a quitárselo con los dientes.

-quieres que te ayude Matty?- me pregunto

-shhh… calla Mello…- y echo la cabeza para atrás.

_Ahora yo __tenía el control… oh si… esta vez yo lo tenía…_

**------------------------------**

**Lo actualiza pronto para dejarlos con la intriga de que pasara con Matt y Mello…los descubrirá el mayordomo… se les unirá… nadie sabe… dejen coments… y aprieten "GO"!**

**Bye!**


	3. Mi perdida del Control

-quieres que te ayude Matty?- me pregunto

-shhh… calla Mello…- y echo la cabeza para atrás.

_Ahora yo tenía el control… oh si… esta vez yo lo tenía…_

**Mi Perdida del Control**

Baje hasta su cadera y le pase la mano sobre el pantalón, al hacer eso, puede sentir como se estremeció y me miro. Vi como una sonrisa curva se dibujaba en sus labios; el sabia lo que iba a hacer.

Empecé a jalar una a una las tiras de cuero que le sujetaba el pantalón, hasta que logre abrirlos; se los quite rápidamente junto con los boxeas, coji su miembro y lo empecé a lamer desde arriba, como veía que lo hacia L con sus paletas. Me lo empecé a meter cada ves mas dentro de la boca, sentía los suaves gemidos de Mello, entrelazaba sus dedos entre mis cabellos, intentándome de guiar, pero como ya lo dije, _esta vez yo tenia el control._

Cada ves lo hacia mas rápido, y sentía como los gemidos aumentaban, sentía que Mello se tensaba y suspiraba mi nombre.

-Matty….mmmm… me vengo…-dijo casi en susurros

En ese momento, pare. Subí y lo empecé a besar para que el probara su propio sabor. Yo quería tener mas contacto físico, lo decena, lo desee durante los 2 años que no lo veía, lo desee durante toda mi vida.

Lo mire directamente hacia esos profundos ojos azules; estaba mas rojo que nunca, y pese mi mano sobre su mejilla; en ese momento recordé cuando lo veía directamente a la cara y veía una hermosa y perfecta piel de ángel, ahora marcada con una horrible cicatriz. Mello se percato de eso y giro la cara rápidamente. Lo coji de la barbilla y gire su rostro bruscamente y lo bese, lo bese como nunca mas lo he hecho, una especie de amor, odio, furia y ternura; nunca lo he podido hacer después.

-Mello… eres perfecto…y… Quiero que me sientas dentro….- y lo puse boca abajo antes que el pudiera asimilar mis palabras.

Empecé introduciéndole un dedo, para empezar la dilatación; al hacer esto el soltó un quejido en señal de dolo, pero esto solo me éxito mas e intoducì el segundo y el tercero. Cuando supe que estaba listo, empecé a introducirme en el, poco a poco hasta que termine completamente dentro. Me empecé a moverme lentamente, y escuchaba unos quejidos entre dolor y placer, que poco a poco dejaron de ser dolorosos y se transformaron en gemidos cada vez mas fuertes y apasionados. Yo me movía cada vez mas rápido, rozando frenéticamente nuestros cuerpos, sintiendo como chocaban sus caderas contra las mías. Me encantaba estar dentro de Mello, me encantaba la sensación de poder controlarlo; hasta que sentía que me iba a venir, y así lo hice, dentro de el. Solté un gran gemido y caí sobre el. Salí y me eche a su lado lleno de cansancio y placer.

Pasamos así unos segundos, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. Mello me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo "ya cambiémonos, ese tipo puede llegar en cualquier momento"

_En ese momento supe que ya no tenia mas el control, pero fue bueno mientras duro…. Y debo reconocer… que no soy buen líder…_

_Mail Jeevas_


End file.
